


it was magical (and when it hits the light, it pleased the eye)

by serenitysea



Series: we are the architects of light { lara 'verse } [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beard Fic, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, fluffball of fluff, mostly just a lot of cute feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein lara asks her father why he is so scruffy. (there is a PICTURE of the peanut at the end.)</p><p>"How come you are so scruffy? Why don’t you shave off all your hairs," Lara plants her hands on either side of his cheeks, resting her thumbs along his jawline, "like Uncle Fitz does?"</p><p>Very solemnly and quietly, he whispers. “Mommy likes it scruffy.”</p><p>Lara scrunches up her nose. “It’s too bristly. Doesn’t it hurt her?”</p><p>There is a strangled yelp in the other room, shortly followed by the slam of a door. Ward doesn’t need x-ray vision to know that Skye has lost the fight and is now laughing hysterically in their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was magical (and when it hits the light, it pleased the eye)

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of brett shaving his FACE and the overwhelming response to lara (and as a TOTAL preemptive strike because i am writing ALL THE SADS for this universe right now), please enjoy this FLUFFBALL of FLUFF.

“ _DADDY_.”  
  
Ward comes to awareness startlingly quick, and it’s only the sweet scent of Lara’s shampoo that keeps him from flipping her off the couch. And though he realizes she’d be thrilled if they practiced “drills” again, Skye has been pretty adamant about keeping “training time” limited to the gym.  
  
"Lara," he calmly returns, exhaling in measured counts so as not to alarm her.  
  
"How _come_?”  
  
He dips his head to peer into her eyes, manfully hiding a wince as she crawls up the length of his body, ultimately dropping her chin into his chest. “How come what, peanut?”  
  
"How come you are so scruffy? Why don’t you shave off all your hairs," Lara plants her hands on either side of his cheeks, resting her thumbs along his jawline, "like Uncle Fitz does?"  
  
"I —"  
  
"— Or like Grandpa?" she asks in a slightly accusatory tone. "Grandpa says it’s important for a man of his mcallister to be in good form and wear SUITS."  
  
"I think you mean _caliber_ , baby,” Skye interjects, running a hand through her daughter’s hair and smoothly avoiding a tangled knot that will hopefully come out after bath time.  
  
"No, that’s the _magical_ sword Emmy always talks about when she reads to me before bed.”  
  
Ward mouths ‘ _Excalibur_?’ to his wife in confusion while Lara is watching Skye intently, not so-patiently hoping for an answer.  
  
Skye shrugs and vows to talk to her niece about her choice of reading material. Lara was advanced for her age, but sometimes everyone still needed the occasional reminder that she was only five years old.  
  
"AHEM." Lara clears her throat loudly, glaring at her parents. "Please tell me what are talking about instead of using _YOUR MINDS_ I am _right here_.”  
  
Outside, a series of dark rain clouds roll in from the west.  
  
Skye bites her lip to keep from smiling. “Lara-loo, you know we don’t use our minds to talk to each other.”  
  
Lara rolls to her back while still on top of her father and starfishes her limbs dramatically, shaking her fists at the ceiling. “It’s RUDE.”  
  
Carefully shifting to avoid Lara’s elbows in certain parts of his anatomy, Ward casts a distracted glance out the window. “Did the weather report say rain today?”  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"I forgot to shut the garage, can you —"  
  
Skye waves him off and leaves the room to check on dinner. It’s about time for her to give Jemma a call and she can close the garage remotely from her laptop.  
  
After her mother has left them alone, Lara huffs in frustration and hoists herself to sit directly on her father’s chest. Then she wiggles until her face is inches from his, and both of their eyes cross from trying to keep the other in focus. “Daddy.”  
  
"Yes…?"  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
He sighs softly and brings his hands up to cover her tiny little ones. “Truth?”  
  
"I would _appreciate_ it,” the little girl pulls back enough that he can see the expectation on her face and raised eyebrows. (There are moments like these and he _still_ can’t decide who Lara takes after more.)  
  
From the other room, he can hear Skye snickering as he attempts to come up with an answer.  
  
Very solemnly and quietly, he whispers. “Mommy likes it scruffy.”  
  
Lara scrunches up her nose. “It’s too bristly. Doesn’t it hurt her?”  
  
There is a strangled yelp in the other room, shortly followed by the slam of a door. Ward doesn’t need x-ray vision to know that Skye has lost the fight and is now laughing hysterically in their bedroom.  
  
"Mommy… is used to it," he finally responds. "She would be sad if it disappeared one day."  
  
Lara is quiet as she thinks it over. Being their logical child, she makes the practical application with a frightening swiftness. “Does this mean I never have to cut my hair and it can grow long like a mermaid? Longer than Emmy’s?”  
  
"Do you _want_ your hair to grow longer than Emmy’s?”  
  
"Emmy’s hair is the _best_ , Daddy. She’s my favorite superhero — _of course_ I want my hair to be like hers.”  
  
"My mistake," he gravely apologizes. "I happen to think your hair is beautiful in a different way than your cousin’s. One isn’t better than the other. Just unique."  
  
"What’s yoo-neek?"  
  
"It means… special. One of a kind."  
  
A huge smile breaks out across Lara’s face. “Like rainbows.”  
  
Slightly puzzled and struggling to follow his daughter’s train of thought, Ward nods. “Kind of, yes.”  
  
"I love RAINBOWS. Roy gee BIB and all their friends — come out to play when the colors bend…" She sings, scrambling off him to run into the mudroom and grab her wellies and rain hat and sunglasses. "BYEEEEEEE Daddy!"  
  
The door slams loudly as she tears into the front yard, dancing in the rain happily.  
  
And Ward sits up just in time to see a perfectly arched rainbow fill the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING. come find me on tumblr (b-isforbombshell) for lara updates!!


End file.
